


When Worlds Collide

by Zorant



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Barry's time traveling has weakened the bonds between his and Earth 3's bonds. Now the two worlds are on a collusion course.





	1. Chapter 1

**When Worlds Collide**

 

_Central City October 25 th 2016_

 

**Star Labs**

 

“Dammit it Barry!” Oliver expressed his anger. “Stop messing with timelines.”

 

Barry just shifted in his chair but didn't say anything. Oliver, Thea, and Felicity were at Star Labs, where Barry told them how he had altered the time line. Obviously Oliver didn't take the news that well.

 

_“_ Lay off Barry,” Iris told Oliver. She came and stood by Barry. She didn't back down from the famous Oliver glare. “He just went through something horrific and decided to do something about it. Yes, he might of changed the timeline but he's working on fixing it.”

 

“He shouldn't have to fix it though. He shouldn't have messed with it in the first place,” Oliver still chided the speedster. “He should have learned that the first time he messed with time.”

 

“Look, we can't change that fact,” Felicity spoke up. She walked over to Oliver and placed her hand on his shoulder. “What we can do, is figure out what has been changed.”

 

“As much fun and time wasting this is, Jesse and I need to return to Earth 2,” Wells cuts in. He mentions for Jesse to follow him down stairs. After a moment, she followed with Wally holding her hand. Once they left with Cisco and Caitlin, Oliver turned back to Oliver.

 

“Lets just hope these changes aren't massive,” he started before Cisco interrupted them.

 

“Get down here guys. A breach is opening,” he sounded worried.

 

At the sound of a new breach, Barry zoomed downstairs and was followed closely by everyone else. They entered the room. Oliver and Thea immediately took a defensive stance as the breach opened up.

 

Out of the breach came a girl dress in a red and blue uniform with a S on her chest and a red cape. She spoke to the Scarlet Speedster.

 

“Barry? We need your help.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

**Flash Cave**

 

**Star Labs October 25 th 2016**

 

Every set of eyes were glued to that breach. No one said a word for a few seconds as this Red Caped Female spoke to Barry. Finally, Oliver cleared his throat and looked between the two.

 

“Barry, who is this?” He asked, keeping an eye on that breach.

 

“I am known as Supergirl,” she answered before Barry could respond. She stepped through the breach and placed her feet on the ground. “I don't need to ask you who you are. You are Oliver Queen, though you are in much better shape here.”

 

“Supergirl? What kind of name is that? Who gives names from... where are you from exactly?” Cisco asked. He had on his visor and gloves still.

 

“Actually, my boss gave it to me. Or rather, not my boss but my other half's boss. Hank wouldn't have named me Supergirl,” she babbled but was interrupted when Oliver stepped forward. Barry tried to stop him but he didn't listen.

 

“How do you know my name? And where did you come from?” He asked, suspiciously. Beside him, he felt Thea stiffen, as though she might strike at any moment.

 

“I am from Earth... was it 3?” She answered, switching her glance to Barry. Oliver shifted his gaze from Supergirl to Barry with a questioningly look.

 

“Remember when I told you I jumped to another universe last year?” Barry looked at the other people in the room.

 

“You mean, other then Earth 2?” Well asked. He distrusts Supergirl immediately.

 

“Yeah. I went faster then I expected and ended up on Earth 3. There, I meet Supergirl,” Barry explained. “I helped her take down 2 villains. She helped me get home.”

 

“So she knows who you are?” Thea asked, never taking her eyes off Supergirl. “I see she still didn't answer Oliver's question about how she knows his name.”

 

“My Oliver Queen is an overweight drug addict. His parents were killed and left him a fortune. Sadly, he spent all his money on drugs and alcohol,” remarked Supergirl. “I heard a rumor, he overdosed 3 weeks ago, though I am sure not a lot of people know or care.”

 

Oliver was skeptical but Felicity looked amused. “You are saying Oliver's doppleganger is... or was overweight? That is a sight I need to see to believe.”

 

That got a chuckle from Thea, who relaxed a little. Barry, on the other hand, felt like something was wrong. He looked closely at her. He couldn't place it but something seemed really weird. As he began his inspection, he walked towards Supergirl. Oliver had a similar feeling and matches Barry's steps perfectly. They both reach the top of the podium at the same time and saw that Supergirl shimmered. And then she disappeared.

 

“Did, did she just...?” asked Jesse. She has been quietly standing beside Wally but observing Barry's actions. She was using this time as a learning experience. But she was cut off by Oliver.

 

“What the hell is going on Barry?” He almost shouted, staring hard at Barry.

 

“I... I don't know,” Barry said truthfully. He was just confused as everyone. “If that wasn't Supergirl, then who was it?”

 

“A spy?” Cisco spoke up. He took off his gloves and was behind a computer right now. He and Felicity were running readings on the hole.

 

“Whatever it was, it knows who Barry is, and knows who I am. Which means, we are all in danger,” Oliver wanted to struggle Barry. “Please tell me you two found something.”

 

Felicity and Cisco both looked up with hurt expressions.

 

“I don't think he trusts us,” muttered Cisco. Oliver just gave him a stare. Cisco cleared his throat. “Fine. Looks like that breach does lead to Earth 3, though we have no way of confirming that...”

 

That's all it took for Barry to run upstairs and grab his suit. He was back in 10 seconds and was racing towards the breach.

 

_“Whoever, or whatever that was, means Kara is in trouble,” Barry thought to himself as he felt a weight crashing into him. Looking back, he saw that Oliver tried to tackle him from jumping into the breach but instead, he pushed both of them through it._

 

They both tumbled out of the breach and into the desert. Oliver got up and brushed himself off, having no idea where he was. On the other hand, Barry knew exactly where they were and wasn't surprised when they were suddenly surrounded by guns.

 

“Welcome to National City. We much prefer it if you guys use airlines to travel here,” said a brunette.

 

**Star Labs**

 

**October 25 th 2016**

 

The breach closed for a few seconds behind Oliver and Barry. The others were stunned about the events and almost didn't notice that the breach reopened up.

 

“When did we become the National Breach Station?” asked Cisco. He was still at the computer with Felicity. He looked at the screen and saw it matched the readings from the previous opening. “Looks like another visitor from Earth 3. Man, Barry must of made a lot of friends when he was there.”

 

“Whoever it is this time, I am not talking,” Thea promised. She bent her legs, ready to spring at whoever stepped through that portal. “Whoever this person, or thing, is will wish they stayed on their earth.”

 

A Red Caped Girl stepped out of the breach, which immediately closed behind her. She snapped her neck back and cursed.

 

“Rao. No!” She sputtered. She turned around just in time to see Thea winding up and giving her a right hook to the jaw. She saw Thea step back with a broken hand and fear in her eyes.

 

“What the? That should have knocked you out,” Thea remarked, holding her hand.

 

Supergirl walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Thea tried to move away but feeling her iron grip stopped struggling.

 

“I am sorry about your hand. Why would you attack me? And where can I find Barry?” She asked, looking around the room. She noticed that Jesse had moved from the shadows and was standing beside Thea. With Barry and Oliver gone, she was the best equipped to handle a fight along with Thea.

Felicity had secretly (or she thought anyways) sent a message to Dig and the Arrow Team in Star City.

 

“What happened to Oliver and Barry?” Thea asked, still in her iron grip. Supergirl realized this and released her.

 

“I don't know. I was hoping Barry was here. I need his help,” she responded, now starting to worry a little. Maybe she came to the wrong Earth?

 

“What do you mean you don't know?” Cisco asked, nearly shocked. “You, or a hologram of you, just appeared and asked Barry to help you. Both him and Oliver went through, and then you showed up a moment later.”

 

Supergirl looked confused.

 

“A hologram of me? Here? This is my first time here,” she stated. She went wide eyed. “Are you sure it was me?”

 

“Yep. Your hologram said Earth 3. That's when Barry jumped through and Oliver tried to stop him,” Felicity told her. She brought up the readings from both openings and showed Supergirl. “Identical matches both times.”

 

“That's weird. They are both from my Earth but this is the first time I came through,” Supergirl scratched her chin as she read the numbers.

 

“So what happened to Barry and Oliver then?” Cait let the question hang in the air.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I messed up. I didn't want Barry and Oliver going to Earth 3 until later. Damn the characters for choosing their paths :P. I will work with it, and I am asking for a little patience as I try to play with this new arc. Thank you :)

**Chapter 3**

 

**Earth 3**

 

**October 25 th 2016**

 

“We would have but you know plane tickets. Pretty expensive,” Barry joked, hoping to relax the tension. Clearly that didn't work as the brunette came forward, her gun trained on the Speedster.

 

“Who are you?” She asked. Behind her, her team raised their guns.

 

“I am the Flash... or as Ms Grant calls me, The Blur,” He responded. He pointed to his mask, indicting he will lower it. With a nod from the brunette, he lowered it. “I am Barry, a friend of Supergirl's. We just got something from this Earth. I want to say a distress hologram. So I came here to see if I can help her. The guy to my right is..”

 

“Oliver Queen,” answered the brunette for him. “Or rather, a different version of him.”

 

She motioned for her team to lower their weapons and holstered her's. She held out her hand towards Barry, who grasped it.

 

“Finally nice to meet the mysterious Barry. I am Agent Alex Danvers,” Alex introduced herself. “Come with me. We have a lot to discuss.”

 

With that, she spun on her heels and walked towards a vehicle. She climbs in, mentioning Barry and Oliver to follow her. Once they were inside, the armored truck drove a short distance and soon enough, they were inside the D.E.O.

 

“I understand you have been here before Barry, but for Oliver's sake, welcome to the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, or simply known as D.E.O,” explained Alex as she lead them to the control room. “We were created when Superman came to earth. We operate in the shadows and server to protect humans from hostile alien invasions.”

 

Oliver was impressed, which surprised him. He studied the entire floor, paying attention the monitors.

 

“This is almost impressive of A.R.G.U.S,” he complimented Alex. With a confused look, Oliver explained further. “A.R.G.U.S is similar to the D.E.O from our Earth.”

 

Winn was watching some satiellietes when Barry came into the room. With a grin, he waved to him but his grin left when looking at Oliver. With a questioningly look at Alex, who just shrugged, he came over to the group.

 

“Barry, Oliver this is Director Hank Henshaw,” Alex nodded to the man in front of the monitors. “Hank, Barry came because he got...”

 

That's all she got when the ground suddenly quaked, knocking Barry and Oliver to the ground. Oliver was the first to get back up and saw someone resembling this Supergirl, only this was the male version. And he looked pissed. Really pissed. He stormed over to Barry and picked him up by the throat.

 

“Where is she?” Was all he asked, his grip pushed against Barry's throat.

 

Oliver wanted to intervene but Alex shook her head. Instead, she walked over to the caped male. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

 

“Superman, relax,” She ordered him. For a moment, Superman just glared at Barry but he began to relax, though he still held him from the throat. “And you can release him.”

 

Superman slowly lowered him to the ground but still held his glaze.

 

“Again, I ask. Where is she?” He demanded Barry to answer.

 

“I have no idea,” Barry grasped. He began to vibrate, getting oxygen back into his system. Alex and Superman saw this and got the wrong idea. They began to advance upon him, only to have Oliver shake his head.

 

“He's just doing that as a way to heal,” Oliver offered them that much.

 

“We had a breach open on our Earth, and a hologram of Supergirl came through asking for my help,” Barry told them. He had finished getting enough oxygen and was facing the room. “So we decided to jump through the breach and see if we can help.”

 

“Strange,” Hank said, his hands folded across his chest. “We sent no message, if you can call it that. But Supergirl did intend to seek your help though Barry.”

 

“Why?” Barry wanted to know.

 

“Winn might be able to explain it better, but from what I gather, our two worlds are slowly on a collision course,” Alex stated. “From what we gathered, it had something to do with you jumping into our universe.”

 

Barry groaned inward, knowing exactly how Oliver will take that. And sure enough, he was right.

 

“This is why you shouldn't mess with timelines. Not only is our world in danger, you have placed this Earth in danger as well,” Oliver reacted angrily.

 

“It was an accident I came here,” Barry tried to defend himself.

 

“And yet, all it took was for one time jump to do this,” Oliver was still angry at Barry.

 

“But it wasn't just one time,” Winn spoke up from his computer. He looked up as Barry and Oliver were looking at him. He mentioned them over. Once they were standing around him, he pulled up twp maps. “This is what the map looked like when you first got here Barry. Now, this is the same map but from 4 months ago. Unless if you managed to come here 3 times in 4 days, someone else has been jumping...”

 

Suddenly alarms went off. The entire room just erupted into motion. People were scrambling to their posts as Alex, Superman, Hank joined the trio around the monitor.

 

“What is is Winn?” Alex commanded the IT guy.

 

“Attack on National City Bank,” Winn quickly explained. “Before they cut the feed, looks like 4 guys entering the building.”

 

“Send me updates,” Alex ordered as she drew her weapon. She quickly cocked it, making sure she had enough bullets. Satisfied, she replaced her weapon on her side and quickly made her way towards her bike.

 

“Let me help,” Barry offered. Behind him, Oliver nodded his head, silently saying he's in as well. Alex looked over at Hank before answering.

 

“You can Barry, but Oliver can't,” Alex stated. She saw Oliver opening his mouth and headed him off. “Look, our Queen just died. Even if he didn't, can you explain why you suddenly lost 250lbs and became as fit as a ninja?”

 

Oliver knew she was right but it still pained him to see Barry running off and him behind stuck on the sidelines. He growled and headed towards the monitors to watch the situation.

 

**Earth 1**

 

**October 25 th 2016**

 

Supergirl came over to Thea, placing a hand on her shoulder. She X-Rayed her wrist and seeing no permanent damage, she let herself relax a little before talking.

 

“Doesn't look like anything serious. Just a minor break,” She explained to Thea, who looked at her with confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that? Didn't Barry tell you that I have X Ray vision?”

 

“You have X Ray vision?” Asked Cisco gleefully. “That is awesome.”

 

“No. Barry didn't say anything,” Cait said. She was standing behind Felicity and Cisco. “In fact, the only thing we got from him was that he met a new Super Friend.”

 

Iris stood still, watching this new girl. A girl Barry stayed with for a few weeks when he went to another earth. She was judging Supergirl, wondering if she was a threat.

 

“Well, you see I am not from this Earth,” stated Supergirl. “Well, obviously I am not from this Earth. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I am not from my Earth. I am from Krypton. I am an alien.”

 

“You mean like E.T?” Felicity asked. Beside her, Cisco facepalmed.

 

“Did you seriously say that?” He asked her.

 

“Not like E.T. I mean, I do come in peace, most of the time. Fine, there was this one time where I went bad, but that totally wasn't my fault,” Supergirl responded. She saw all the wide-eyed stares at her. She then noticed Felicity send that message. She spoke straight to her. “I mean no harm.”

 

“It's not that we don't trust you but if you were us from the last year, you would understand,” Cisco explained. He saw the message. Before he went on, a siren went off. Cisco looked at the screen and swore.

 

“Great time for Barry and Oliver to go on a vacation,” He muttered. He looked at Thea and Jesse. “Looks like you two are the most equipped to handle this situation right now.”

 

“I can't,” Thea said, pointing to her hand. She looked at the Girl Speedster. “It's all on you until the new Arrow Team can get here.”

 

“Can't you heal it?” Supergirl asked Thea. When Thea shook her head, Supergirl asked another question. “What powers do you have?”

 

Thea shrugged. “I have none.”

 

This confused Supergirl greatly. “But how do you fight?”

 

Thea responded. “My fists and a bow?”

 

“Can we focus please?” Wells butted in. “There is an attack on the city. The longer we stay here playing 20 questions, the more damage the attacker has to do damage.”

 

“You're right,” Supergirl agreed. She looked at Jesse. “I will help you. Lead the way Lady Flash.”

 

Cisco just shook his head. “Let me handle the names please.”

 

Jesse found that amusing. She flashed Supergirl a cocky smile. “The name is Jesse Quick. Lets see if you can keep up.”

 

With that, Jesse zoomed out of the room. Supergirl watched her leave, surprised at her speed but then a few seconds later BOOM!. She rocketed out of the room, papers flying everywhere.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

**Central City**

 

**October 25 th 2016**

 

“Cisco, can you tell me anything? Because I am not seeing anything here,” Jesse said, arriving at the same coordinates that were given to her. In her ear, she can hear Cisco mutter something.

 

“The disturbance should be right there,” Cisco replied, his eyes never leaving the monitor. “Are you sure you can't see anything?”

 

Jesse took another look around her but she sees nothing. “I am positive. Nothing here.”

 

Supergirl landed beside Jesse and scanned the area herself. She squinted her eyes, slowly scanning the area, hoping to see anything. She was about to give up when she spotted something near the corner. She nodded at Jesse and pointed towards the spot then began to advance.

 

“Looks like we might have something. Stand by,” Jesse remarked and followed Supergirl.

 

They walked towards the spot, keeping their guards up. Something felt off to Jesse. She was about to talk to Cisco when she heard just static. She turned towards Supergirl and pointed to her coms.

 

“Something is jamming our signal,” Jesse explained to her partner. “Looks like we are on our own.”

 

“Do you have any experience in fighting?” Asked Supergirl, though she already knew the answer.

 

“Not really,” admitted the female speedster.

 

“Thought so,” said Supergirl. “Just stay close.”

 

Meanwhile back in the Flash Cave, Harry was furious at Cisco for losing communications with Jesse (and Supergirl). When he realized something was jamming the frequency, he got up and went to get his gun. Once he got back, he nodded at Cisco.

 

“Give me their last known location. I can find them on my own after that,” He commanded, as he made sure his gun was loaded. Satisfied that it was in working condition, he began to leave when he was stopped by Cisco.

 

“I have an idea Harry<” he said. He already had his visor and gloves on. “I can cut us travel time as I can just open a breach to their last location.”

 

“What about here?” Harry asked.

 

Felicity looked at him with a hurt look. “What? I don't count anymore?”

 

Harry sent her a nod, but otherwise, his face had worry for his daughter. He looked at Cisco and spoke to him.

 

“Alright Cisco. Lets do it.”

 

Cisco acknowledged him and lifted his right arm. He began to open a breach. Him and Harry quickly stepped through it, the portal closing behind them.

 

 

**Earth 38**

 

Alex lead herself and The Flash to the National City Bank. She parked her bike and stepped off, motioning for Barry to follow her. When he shook his head no, she sent him a questioning look.

 

“It's something Oliver taught me when I was still learning. He always told me to case the place before I enter,” Barry answered her look. Back at the DEO, Oliver grinned with pride. He looked up and down the road, then back to Alex. “I will be back in about 10 seconds.”

 

Barry zipped around the bank, looking for anything odd. He noticed a small package near the back of the building. He treaded carefully, realizing any sudden, or unexpected, movements could sent this bomb off. Finally, he was staring at it. It was only 1 small homemade bomb, not enough power to damage anything. He tapped his comms and spoke to Alex and the DEO.

 

“Looks like 1 small bomb. Doesn't look like it can blow up even a sand mountain,” He explained. “I could phase through it and disable it but I will be a few moments.”

 

“Phase?” Winn asked curiously.

 

“I can vibrate my hand in the correct frequency, and I can pass through the metal and can cut the wire and disarm it,” Flash explained.

 

“Go for it Barry,” Oliver commanded. He was watching the screens and keeping an eye on the entrances to the bank.

 

“Alright. Stand by,” Barry remarked. He began to vibrate his hand, trying to match his hand to the air frequency. Once he finally found the right vibes, he places his hand through the bomb and managed to pull the red wire, disarming the bomb. He stood up and went back to Alex.

 

“I am back with Alex,” he commented. With a nod, Alex enters the bank, her weapon drawn. Flash entered behind her. He was about to suggest he go have a look around the bank when suddenly BOOM!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Central City**

 

Jesse and Supergirl walked carefully into the building. They both knew that they had to be careful since they were cut off from The Team.

 

Stepping into a warehouse building, Supergirl immediately noticed there was a 2nd level with a catwalk. She began to scan the room as Jesse zoomed through the first level. Both of their searches turned up nothing, but something is still causing their comms to be jammed. As they walked up the stairs to the 2nd level, that's when Jesse saw a figure fall from the rafters, knocking Supergirl to the ground. Jesse managed to dodge the figure and turned to face this new threat.

 

What she saw was a someone dressed in a black hood, covering his upper face. He was dressed in a black robes of sort, black pants and black boots. His lower face was clean shaven. His demeanor screamed out that he wasn't a friendly person. When he spoke, it was in a low nasally voice.

 

“What do we have here?” He asked in a mocking tone as Supergirl got to her feet and stood beside Jesse.

 

“The question I have is, who are you?” Jesse tried to keep the fear from her voice but from the grin this man gave her, she didn't succeed.

 

“That's something you have to earn,” he mocked again. He watched the two ladies, waiting to see what they would do.

 

“What do you want in Central City?” Jesse tried again.

 

“Why would you care what happens to Central City?” He responded with a laugh. “It's not like this is your home.”

 

“For as long as I am here, it's my home,” she answered, disliking this person more and more.

 

She charged forward, hoping to take this person by surprise. However, that wasn't the case as he just tossed her to the side like a ragdoll. She slammed against the wall, dazing her. He grinned as he advanced on her, only to be halted by Supergirl's heat vision. He stopped and switched his attention to her, his grin growing wider as he raised his hand.

 

He was suddenly hit with a wave force and was knocked to the ground. In the doorway stood Cisco and Harry. The man took a look at them, and not liking where this might go, he jumped through a window and disappeared.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Supergirl asked.

 

“Not sure. First time I have seen him in Central City,” Cisco said, while Harry rushed to his daughter's side. He had helped her up and they came over to the small group.

 

“The way he dressed, maybe...” Harry started to say and then looked at Cisco. They paused for a moment before they answered at the same time.

 

“Captain Hood.”

**National City**

 

The explosion rocked the bank, knocking Barry and Alex to the ground. A few moments pass before Barry got to his knees, trying to clear his head. He scanned the room and found Alex still lying down. He managed to stand up and reached her. As he did, Alex sat up and rubbed her head. Only then, did they realize that Winn was shouting at them.

 

“Alex? Barry? Please answer,” He sounded very worried. 

 

“We are fine,” Alex said, standing up. “Any idea what that was?”

 

“A bomb?” Winn answered her with a small laugh. “By the way, Superman is on his way.”

 

Barry was scanning the room but saw nothing. He motioned he was going to check the room for anymore explosives. Alex nodded and began to look herself. She didn't get far before she felt a knock on her head and she went tumbling forward. She managed a forward roll, spun around and faced this new person.

 

In front of her stood Lucy Lane. Alex blinked a few times, not sure if she was seeing things or not. Lucy saw her confusion and sent her her a smile.

 

“Don't worry. You aren't seeing things,” she gloated, her eyes never leaving Alex's face.

 

“Why though?” Alex needed to know. Her comms were still on, knowing that her team can hear every word.

 

“Simple,” Lane answered, walking towards Alex. “You Danvers think you own the city. You never have to answer for your mistakes.”

 

“What mistakes?” Alex asked, hoping to stall her until she can come up with a plan but Lucy saw right through that.

 

“Trying to stall I see,” She guessed as she closed the gap between them. She pulled out a remote control. She was about to press the button when a boomerang (Or what Alex could see anyways) struck Lucy in the hand, causing her to drop it. Both Lucy and Alex looked up to the rafters.

 

There stood the Viligante Superman has fought alongside a few times. Some call him a hero, some call him a murder but everyone calls him Batman.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
